El Extraño Caso de Sarada Uchiha & Ms Inner
by ardalus
Summary: La joven Sarada Uchiha es una chica destaca de la comunidad pero tras esa imagen de perfección se encierra un terrible secreto.


**SARADA UCHIHA &amp; MS. INNER **

30-ABRIL-2015

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco el libro original "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekil &amp; Mr. Hide" aunque la adaptación es mia.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Adaptaciones" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas

**Personaje**: Sarada Uchiha

**Libro**: El Extraño Caso del Dr. Jekil &amp; Mr. Hide

**Advertencia**: El libro es mejor, léanlo, no se arrepentirán.

* * *

Les contaré sobre un extraño suceso que aconteció, no hace mucho tiempo, a una joven familia en la lejana aldea de Konoha. La familia Uchiha, nombrada así debido al jefe del hogar, Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de un legendario clan que en tiempos remotos se vio sumido en la desgracia pero que, para fortuna de su mas moderno descendiente, hoy atraviesa tiempos alegres y prósperos.

El joven Uchiha tuvo la fortuna de comprometerse y eventualmente contraer nupcias con una destacada miembro de la nueva elite medica de la aldea, Sakura Haruno, quién no solo destacaba por sus habilidades medicas, sino también por su gran fuerza, belleza y carácter celestial.

La joven pareja vivió momentos muy felices compartiendo una vida juntos y disfrutando el tiempo libre al lado de sus amigos mas cercanos, pero nada se comparo con la alegría que sintieron al llegar su primer hijo, una pequeña niña a la que nombraron Sarada, Sarada Uchiha.

La pequeña Sarada fue, desde el primer instante, el pequeño gran tesoro de la familia, no solo por el enorme amor que sus padres sentían hacia ella, sino por la increíble cantidad de virtudes que la pequeña poseía. Desde sus primeros años aprendió a caminar y hablar con facilidad, al entrar a la escuela la lectura y la escritura no le significaron ningún problema, pero sus habilidades iban mas allá. Matemáticas, ciencias y todas las demás asignaturas parecían un simple juego para ella, quien no solo era hábil intelectualmente, también en las actividades deportivas era un miembro destacado siendo capaz de ganar toda competencia en la cual participará.

Sin duda la pequeña se convirtió en el orgullo de sus padres, quienes no perdían oportunidad para mostrar las habilidades de la pequeña ante los demás. Y a esto hay que añadir los impecables modales de la joven, quien conforme crecía se volvía más y más educada, refinada y un ejemplo de buena conducta en todos los sentidos.

\- ¡Buenos días Padre! ¡Buenos días Madre!

\- ¡Buenos días hija! -Responden los dos al unísono.

Como cada día, la joven Uchiha se levanto temprano, se vistió adecuadamente y tras saludar a sus padres se dirigió a la escuela. En casa sus padres se sonrieron mutuamente tras verla partir, sin sospechar que ese día las cosas cambiarían para siempre. Justo ha cumplido 13 años de edad la pequeña heredera de los Uchiha, y como es habitual esta edad supone cambios en los niños, pero nada prepararía a los jovenes esposos para lo que vendría.

Esa tarde, como tantas otras, la joven Sakura preparó la cena y la dispuso en una fina vajilla, con cubiertos de plata a un lado y jugo de ciruela contenido en finas copas de cristal. Como cada tarde los esposos se sentaron a la mesa e intercambiaron algunas palabras esperando la llegada de su pequeña, quien en esta ocasión parecía estar retrazada, algo raro puesto que la niña era ejemplo de puntualidad.

Pasados quince minutos de la hora acostumbrada de llegada de la pequeña, el joven Sasuke se levanto y dirigiose a la puerta dispuesto a revisar el camino en busca de su pequeña, pero antes de que tocara siquiera la manija esta se movió vigorosamente abriendo la puerta en su totalidad.

En ese instante un ente pequeño y oscuro se introdujo de forma tan estrepitoza que empujo al joven sasuke arrojándolo a un lado. Ante el asombro la joven esposa se incorporo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero a su llegada el pequeño individuo ya había corrido escaleras arriba encerrándose en su habitación.

Con una mirada atónita el joven Sasuke se incorporó, observo a su esposa e incrédulo subió hasta llegar a la habitación de su pequeña.

\- ¡Sarada! ¿Estas ahí? ¡Por favor responde hija! -Golpeando la puerta con fingida tranquilidad el Uchiha espero un par de minutos hasta que la madera de movió dejándole el paso libre. Una vez dentro de la habitación el ambiente se torno enrarecido. Las luces apagadas, la ventana abierta y una sensación de humedad y frio le calo profundo en los huesos. - ¿Sa... Sarada?

\- ¡Papá! - De pronto unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon y sujetaron con fuerza. La pequeña se encajo en su pecho y acurruco en el, empapándolo en llanto. Sin saber exactamente que hacer el joven solo atino a abrazar a la pequeña y acariciar su cabeza.

El resto de la noche transcurrió como de costumbre, con una amena cena y luego retirándose todos a dormir. Pero esa noche el sueño no llego a la mente del joven Uchiha, quien no podía sacar de su cabeza el curioso incidente y mucho menos la sensación de frio y desolación que sintió al entrar en el cuarto de su pequeña.

Y con esta idea en su mente, al día siguiente el Uchiha se levanto temprano y observo detenidamente a su hija, sin poder notar nada diferente. Justo antes de salir se desvío a la habitación de su pequeña, pensando en investigar un poco mas, pero al estar dentro de su habitación su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta que todo era justo como lo recordaba. Una colorida habitación llena de libros, ropa y algunos juguetes que la pequeña había dejado de usar desde muy temprana edad. Muy raro, en verdad muy raro, ya que nada se parecia a lo que vio la noche anterior.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron rápidamente, sin nada relevante, tan es asi que el incidente fue olvidado rápidamente por los padres de la pequeña, pero una noche las cosas cambiaron de nuevo.

Como es costumbre, la joven Sakura se levanto a medianoche y sigilosamente se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche. Regularmente eso la ayuda a conciliar el sueño por lo que es una costumbre habitual para ella.

Coloco un pequeño mantel sobre la mesa y un vaso de cristal sobre este. Luego se dirigió al refrigerador y se dispuso a tomar el cartón de leche pero no lo encontro en su lugar habitual, de echo busco y busco pero no hayo nada.

\- ¿Pero como es posible si yo misma hice las compras esta tarde? -Incrédula la joven se dio la vuelta, recogió el vaso y el mantel y los devolvió a su lugar.

La pelirosa se disponía a volver a su habitación cuando de pronto observo una sombra escurrirse de un lado a otro de la habitación. -¿Quién anda ahí?- Intrigada se acerco y tras de la mesa pudo ver un objeto tirado, se estiro y lo recogió, era el carton de leche completamente vacio y aplastado, su tapa había sido arrancada con furia, quizá incluso a mordidas, esto asusto a la joven quien soltó el envase, al observar su caída noto que el suelo tras la mesa estaba cubierto de mas envolturas igual de desfiguradas. Todas con evidentes marcas de mordidas, algunas eran cajas de galletas, otras de jugo, pero la mayoría eran de caramelos y chocolates.

Lentamente la joven se acerco y en el fondo, en una esquina, casi imperceptible, pudo notar una figura oscura, encorvada, escondida entre las sombras y que hubiera pasado inadvertida de no ser por un par de ojos brillantes color rojo. -¿Eres tu... Sa... Sarada? -Sin saber a ciencia cierta si la figura era de su hija o de algún intruso, la joven pelirosa se acerco un poco mas intentando reconocer el rostro de aquel ser. De pronto, como si el destino jugara a su favor, un inesperado haz de luz entro por la ventana, el aparente rayo de luna ilumino justamente el rostro de aquella figura, un chillido horrendo se escucho y la joven mujer tembló dando un par de pasos hacia atrás sintiendo como su sangre se helaba ante el desgarrador sonido. En ese instante la figura desapareció, solo se escucharon sus pasos correr escaleras arriba y luego cerrar con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

La mañana siguiente fue un ir y venir de diversos individuos, familiares y amigos cercanos a la pareja, que tan pronto recibieron la llamada de los temerosos padres acudieron en su auxilio. Algunos intentaron razonar con aquel ser misterioso, tocando la puerta y deslizando notas bajo la misma, pero lo mas que obtuvieron fueron gruñidos, notas amenazantes y estruendosas frases llenas de maldiciones.

-¡Demonios! ¡Malditos! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Déjenme en paz de una maldita vez!

La voz recordaba la de la pequeña y adorable Sarada, pero el tono rudo y furioso, además de agresivo calaba una honda duda en todos aquellos que intentaban dilucidar alguna razón para el extraño suceso.

Pronto las voces de duda e indecisión se tornaron más desesperadas y angustiosas, conforme la mañana transcurrió y dio paso al medio día, las voces de apoyo ahora exigían una solución inmediata. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría, algunos incluso temían por la vida de la pequeña Sarada, y por la suya propia, pronto las exigencias eran las de derribar la puerta y dar fin a todo aquello.

No sin un rechazo inicial el joven Uchiha finalmente se decidió, tomo un hacha y junto a su esposa subió hasta quedar frente a aquella puerta. Una vez mas el joven llamo a la cordura, esperando que el ser que se encontraba en el interior les dejara pasar voluntariamente, pero no fue asi, no recibieron respuesta alguna. Tras cruzar sus miradas por un segundo, el Uchiha golpeo la madera con fuerza, una y otra vez astillándola y desmembrándola un poco más con cada golpe.

La madera era fuerte y la casa misma retumbo hasta sus cimientos con cada golpe. Pero eso no fue lo peor, con cada sonoro retumbar se escuchaba un horrendo chillido de dolor y desesperación, como un animal acorralado a punto de morir. El sonido era tan terrible que mas de uno salio huyendo del lugar, al final solo quedando los mas viejos y curtidos por la experiencia de la vida.

El sonido siguió, la joven pelirosa se sujetaba con fuerza a la espalda de su esposo cerrando los ojos e intentando ignorar lo que sus oídos escuchaban, mientras este dio los últimos golpes derribando la puerta finalmente, dejando en el suelo un montón de trozos irreconocibles de madera. Temerosos, ambos entraron a la habitación, la luz del dia penetraba con fuerza a través de unas roídas cortinas, aparentemente arañadas y casi arrancadas. La cama se encontraba completamente revuelta, las almohadas reventadas con el relleno esparcido por todos lados, los libros abiertos uno tras otro, algunos con rayones indescifrables pero otros con frases de odio hacia diversos individuos, compañeros y profesores de la joven, pero en especial las frases se dirigían hacía la misma Sarada.

Completamente consternados los jóvenes esposos revisaron de arriba a abajo la habitación, la cual parecía vacía. Pero la ventana estaba cerrada, con el pestigo puesto y los cristales intactos, y minutos antes de entrar escucharon la voz de alguien dentro. Si, en definitiva ahí debía seguir aquella persona, y solo existe un lugar en que pudiera encontrarse. Rápidamente ambos se colocaron frente a la puerta del armario y lentamente lo abrieron, cada uno tirando de una de las hojas hasta abrirlo de par en par. Dentro solo se veía un monton de ropa desordenada, pero dentro de ese desorden se podía divisar una delgada figura.

-¡Aléjense! ¡Déjenme sola! -Por un momento ambos dudaron del origen de esa voz, pero tras fijarse bien se dieron cuenta que era Sarada.

La pequeña figura vestía un par de licras negras, una falda roja, una blusa ajustada en tonos bicolores, negro y rojo, y su cabello lucia desordenado, probablemente a medio cortar con algunos tonos de color verde y azul. A todo esto hay que acompletar un par de piernas completamente desnudas y una posición encorvada, arrinconada, como si se tratase de un animal acorralado a punto de morir.

-¿Que es lo que quieren? ¡ALÉJENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡Sarada!¿Que te sucede hija? - Sasuke se arrodillo y estiro la mano para tocarla pero de inmediato fue rechazado con un golpe.

-¡Dejame! ¡NO SOY SARADA! -Una mirada furiosa recorrió a su padre y luego se poso en su madre, y tras observar los ojos verdes de ella no pudo evitar romper en llanto y volver a encogerse sujetando sus piernas.

Sakura, al sentir ese par de ojos en los suyos de pronto sintió comprender todo. Se inclino y acerco a su hija posando su mano suavemente en su espalda.

-Se quien eres. -De pronto el rostro de la pequeña se alzo y volteo en dirección de la mayor. - Eres Inner ¿Cierto? . Los ojos de la joven Uchiha se llenaron de lagrimas y sin mediar ninguna palabra se abalanzó sobre su madre.

Incrédulo Sasuke observo la escena se puso de pie y volteo a ver a quienes permanecían en el marco de la puerta con antorchas encendidas dispuestos al combate. Tras una seña del jefe de la casa todos bajaron sus armas y procedieron a retirarse.

-Podrían decirme que ha sido todo esto. - El moreno se sentó en la cama observando todo el desorden a su alrededor.

-Yo te lo explicare, Sasuke, lo que sucede es que nuestra hija, tiene una doble personalidad.

-¿Pero que dices?

-Es difícil de explicar... lo único que puedo decirte es que yo también la tengo. A su edad me di cuenta de su existencia y de alguna forma intente contenerla, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que eso no era lo correcto, por que ella queda encerrada y sola. Mientras yo disfruto de la vida mi inner sufre por no poder vivir ni decidir sobre su existencia. Por eso la dejo salir de vez en cuando, cuando cocino, vamos de paseo o tenemos sexo...

-¡Eh!

-Si, no creerás que en verdad soy tan desinhibida o si. ¡jeje! El asunto es, que nuestra hija tambien tiene esta doble personalidad, y su inner sufre al no poder salir ni hacer todo aquello que en su mente desea.

-Papá, mamá...- la voz de la pequeña les interrumpe y atrae su atención- disculpen haberlos preocupado, pero es que Inner quería salir y divertirse un rato... intente contenerla pero no pude, finalmente decidí dejarla libre por las noches pero todo se complico, lo siento mamá, no quise desordenar la cocina, y siento haberte empujado papá, tambien siento haber robado todos esos dulces, y molestado a todos esos gatos... tambien mordí algunos perros y raye todos los libros de la biblioteca, me bebí el sake de la Hokage y algunas cosas mas, lo siento todo, disculpen.

Tras una larga confesión de extraños delitos, la joven Sarada por fin pudo descansar, recibió consejos de su madre para poder platicar con su inner y dejarla participar mas en su vida, como dejarla elegir que comer o leer, controlando asi sus impulsos, pronto todo volvió a la tranquilidad en Konoha, todo menos los extraños aullidos que se comenzaron a escuchar desde aquella noche en los bosques cercanos, tal parece que el hijo de los Uzumaki también tiene un secreto guardado por ahí, pero eso será otra historia.

Fin.


End file.
